A New Dawn
by TwilightFan
Summary: Was Edward's story of his family to Bella complete? Or was he leaving something humiliating out? Find out in my story A New Dawn. p.s. I dont own Twilight.
1. Aurora

"Tell me how beautiful I am Edward."

"You are the most beautiful being my eyes have ever encountered."

"Tell me how good I smell"

"You smell like the finest, juiciest, ripest red roses. You smell mouthwatering."

Aurora laid there basking in the warm sun and compliments. She brushed her hand across the grass and turned each blade into a tiny turquoise flower. She looked around her and saw the perfectly round meadow she created in the dark forest of Forks, she saw the clear blue sky she created, the grass as green as Irelands', trees as tall as the skyscrapers in New York, and Edward. All together she has created a perfect day for herself.

"Edward?" Aurora said twirling a Turquoise flower in her hand.

"Yes my sweet?" Edward asked with an empty worry in golden eyes.

"Tell me how unique and powerful I am." Edward relaxed his marble face.

"You are the most unique and powerful Witch I have ever met." Edward said.

"Good boy." She crooned. Aurora was fascinated by Vampires and their cold undeniable power. She was content with him since her power was far greater than any Vampires'. And as if to prove her point she waved her little pinky across the lush forest to turn all the leaves to pink and gold butterflies. The minute the butterflies flew away the leaves grew back bigger and greener. Edwards hollow eyes never left her face. _This is starting to get boring,_ Aurora thought, _time to mix things up._

"Edward my dear?" Aurora asked getting up

"Yes my sweet?" Edward too got up.

"What would happen to a Witch if she became a Vampire?" Aurora wondered.

"Well, after 3 days of…."

"No silly," Aurora giggled, "I mean what would happen to her powers?"

"I don't believe that has ever happened my love." Edward replied.

"Can you turn me into a Vampire?" Aurora wasn't so keen on the fact of being a Vampire, but she was very curious and was sure she would still be magical. _Is it a risk to take?_ Aurora wondered _Hey, at least I will never die._ Not that witched had to worry from many years, the average lifespan of a healthy witch is about 500 years. When they reach their peek of physical health, be that their 20th birthday or 40th that's how they will look for the rest of their life.

"Anything you wish my dear." He said ad he lay is stone hard hand upon Aurora's shoulders and sunk his venom coated fangs deep into the Witches veins. Aurora whimpered and he sucked her rosy blood. As he let go she fell into a silent fire and lye wreathing in pain. The shock on Aurora's face sent Edward howling, but somehow his mind was clearer. As if a small veil was lifted from his consciousness. He started to carried her to Carlisle and Esme's house who he strangely felt he hasn't seen in a while. Aurora screamed. Edward remembered he met her in one of his dark hours while he was murdering people. _That was a while ago. _Edward thought looking into a pond._ It must've been since my eyes are gold._ Edward got to his house and knocked on the door.

"Edward! I'm so glad to see you I've missed you so much my child!" Esme exclaimed.

"How long was I gone?" Edward asked.

"You don't remember?" Carlisle asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"No" Edward whispered. Aurora screamed. Edward took one look at her face and set her down on the couch. Edward spoke very quickly. "I can't remember much since I've left you guys. But since I've bitten her I can remember a little more. I think I met her during one of my…meals… I hunted and killed her stalker…? I don't know what he was but I could read his mind clearly, he was out for the kill. The minute I ate him," Edward flinched, "she ran over and thanked me, she wasn't afraid…" Edward was cut off by another blood curtailing scream. "Ah yes" Edward said, "I believe she is something magical."

"Edward you were gone for about 10 years to answer your earlier question."

"It seemed so short. I wonder why." Edward said hopelessly.

"I'll tell you why!" Aurora screamed. "It's because I'm a witch…," She groaned, "and I put a spell of love and devotion on you. Are you happy now?! My magic is trying to fight your venom and its losing! I AM LOSING MY POWERS! I hate you all!" Aurora tried to run but was in too much pain.

"YOU WHAT!" Edward roared. "I feel so weak." Edward sank to the floor.

"Go rest Edward, we will look after Aurora." Esme said with sympathy in her eyes. Edward trudged up the stairs to his room where he lay pondering what he did with this Aurora and what he is going to do with her.

After a week, which was longer than any other transformation, Aurora woke with a vengeance and hunger. She instinctively pointed her magic finger at Edward but nothing happened. She crumpled and wept, but she shed no tears. "What am I going to do?" She said to herself. "I have no magic, I have no family, and I am a _Vampire_," She spit the last word, "I suck blood and kill humans, or in your case," she motioned to the Cullen's, "animals."

"It will be hard for all of us to adjust to this change. Esme and I will leave you and Edward to talk" Carlisle said as he left the room. Esme followed close behind him.

Aurora and Edward stared at each other in an immeasurable moment. Edward spoke first. "We need to get you fed."

They bound into the forest and Edward showed her how to hunt. "Its basically instinct but you still have to put the creature out of pain first." He said snapping the deer's neck. "Eww, you think I'm going to dirty myself by doing that? You have got to be kidding me, watch and learn." She said pointing her finger at a fleeing deer. As before nothing happened. "Since you plan doesn't seem to be working, and you look hungry, why don't you do what I say and except what you've done to yourself!" Edward exclaimed.

"What I've done to myself!? You're the one to bit me!" Aurora yelled.

"Of course I did, because I was under YOUR spell!" Edward screamed back, dead deer still in hand.

"I'm leaving." Aurora said stalking off.

"Fine." Edward said calming down, "Starve." Aurora froze and walked slowly to the deer Edward killed. She picked up the deer and slowly drank from its cooling body.

They walked silently back to the hidden white house. As they came in the door and Carlisle asked quietly, "How was it Aurora?" As he said her name Aurora flinched. "It was hard, but satisfying. It is going to be hard being a Vampire," Aurora confided, "I don't want you calling me Aurora anymore, it brings back to many good memories. Because of what Edward said my blood smelled like, I would like to be known as Rosalie."


	2. The Secret

_Years later when Edward is in Alaska because he ran away from Bella's scent when he first met her (Beginning of Twilight)..._

It was a nippy January day but Rosalie didn't feel a thing as she stomped out of the car and trudged her way to the door of her house. Her siblings trailed behind her afraid that a sudden movement might crack her.

"Rosalie…?" Alice called from the doorway. Even though Alice spoke in a mere whisper Rosalie heard her from her room. She marched downstairs with her head up high.

"Alice, you are my _sister_," Rosalie spit the word sister out, "and I love you but I can not understand why some _human_ girl had such an effect on our brother." As Rosalie spoke Alice saw her getting angrier by the word so Alice spoke calmly and reassuringly.

"Rosalie, you have to realize…"

"I REALIZE THAT EDWARD," By then Emmett was by her side stroking her to get her to calm dawn. She pushed him off, "IS GOING TO DESERT US ALL FOR SOME LITTLE INSIGNIFICANT **HUMAN** LIFE THAT I COULD EASILY TAKE CARE OF!"

Alice seeing her future, understood she was serious and in a stern voice said, "How would Carlisle like that? Rosalie are you delusional? Edward left so he wouldn't bring harm to us like that. Why would you jeopardize us? If you can't think of your family think of yourself. You would need to go into hiding for you don't know how long. Do you really want to do that to yourself, and us?" Jasper calmed Rosalie down with his power and she sank to the couch. Esme slid her arms around her.

"What's really bothering you?" Alice asked

"I've been keeping a secret from you Alice," Rosalie said in a hushed tone. "In fact, the only ones who know are Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. You see the story of how I came to this family wasn't because Carlisle wanted Edward to have a mate. Carlisle knows you have to choose your own mate. I was never a human. I grew up in a small town in Switzerland. The whole town was, and still is, all Witches." Emmett hardened then relaxed. "My dad was running for leader of my town but lost. He couldn't deal with losing so we moved to America. That's where I found out about Vampires. The thought of living forever was so euphoric I only wanted to hang around them. I never thought about their diet.

"One night I was walking home from the store. My mother needed potion ingredients to make my father well. It was almost the end of his lifetime. He was nearly four hundred and seventy. The average lifetime for a Witch is about five hundred years. As I was saying, I was traveling home a secluded road when a mugger nearly attacked me. Naturally I wasn't afraid, I was the daughter of a very powerful Witch. But, I was flattered when Edward jumped between the mugger and I and ate him." Rosalie's eyes were far away, almost a lifetime ago, "He almost ran away when I grabbed him and hugged him for all I was worth. Then I thanked him. I wasn't aware how powerful Vampires were until then. My euphoria only grew." She said with remorse. "He was so stunned that I hugged him, he nearly fled. I knew then the only way to keep him with me was to put a love and devotion spell on him. So I did. Since he did whatever I told him to do, and him eating people frightened me, I convinced him to eat animals as we do now. We spent the next five years in happiness, my happiness. But perfection gets boring, year number six was drawing to an end when I wondered what would happen to my great powers if I were to become a Vampire. So, on a whim I had Edward turn me. As you all know, with the exception of Alice, that the transformation wasn't pretty. It was horrific, I felt my Witch blood fight the venom, and lose. So much for my amazing powers. As the Witch in me faded, so did my spell on Edward. He was angry to say the least. He covered up his weakness with the story about Carlisle and Edward's mate. I lost everything. Even my name, Aurora." Vampires can't cry, so Rosalie sat there. Her eyes came into focus.

"What happened to your family?" Alice asked.

"I never brought the ingredients to my mother, my father died. I never said goodbye, and I never saw my mother again. I'm too ashamed of my choice."

"What does this have to do with Edward leaving?" Emmett asked

"I love you Emmett, but Edward was my savior. Even if it wasn't necessary. I love you like my husband Emmett, but some of my heart will always belong to Edward. I will love him even if he doesn't love me, but that little girl is ruining my brother…" Rosalie threw her finger in the air, "…I should know by now." Rosalie ran into her room, Emmett close behind.

"Uh…wow." Was the first thing Jasper said.

"Why didn't you tell us Esme?" Alice asked

"It wasn't my secret to tell." Esme said. Walking to the phone, Esme slowly dialed Carlisle's number.


End file.
